


Need You Now

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a call late at night from Ian, begging him to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that damn song on the radio and this happened lol

It was a quarter after one when Mickey hears his phone buzzing on the nightstand. 

"The fuck?" he moans to himself grabbing the object and pressing it to his ear, not looking at the caller id. 

"Yeah?" He says into it, rubbing his eyes.

"Mickey?" A small voice says on the other line. 

Mickey sits up, wide awake at recognizing it. 

"Ian?"

"I know I said I would’t call but I-"  
"W-well is ..is everything okay. I mean ."

"Yeah. I just… feel a little…alone," Ian says sadly, Mickey nods, forgetting Ian can’t see him.

"Ian…"

"Can you come over?"

Mickey sighs. “Your family?”

"Fuck them, Mick" 

Mickey almost laughs.

"You’re my family too." Mickey smiles. There’s a long pause. "I…I need you," Ian says desperately.

Mickey breathes in. “Okay. I’m leaving now.” Mickey grabs his coat and walks out of the house closing the door quietly behind him. 

In a few minutes Ian gets a text

_Mickey: I’m outside. Back door_

Mickey covers his mouth, trying to stifle a yawn when the backdoor to the Gallagher’s house opens. 

Mickey turns around to face Ian, who steps out and closes the door behind him. 

"Hey," Mickey says looking Ian up and down, taking in his presence. 

"Hey," Ian says trying to smile. He grabs the sides of Mickey’s jacket and pulls him into him. Kissing him. Mickey puts his hand to the back of Ian’s head comfortingly. Ian pulls away and bends his neck down to Mickey, making their foreheads touch. 

"You okay?" Mickey asks.

Ian shakes his head a bit. "I will be." 

Mickey’s hands move to Ian’s neck, pulling him away so he could look at him. Ian smiles and Mickey returns the look. Ian grabs a hold of Mickey hand and cautiously leads him inside. 

They head up the stairs and Mickey is about to go into Ian’s room before he is stopped. 

"I’m in Lip’s old room now. Figured more room would be better or whatever."

They walk to Lips old room. Ian closes the door and turns on the lights. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Mickey takes off his jacket and walks over to him. He runs his hand through Ian’s soft hair. Ian looks up at him. 

"I miss you." he says as his eyes stare up at Mickey’s.

"I miss you too. So fucking much."

Ian grabs Mickey’s wrist.

"You know I’d be with you every fucking day if Fiona and Lip thought that-"

"They’re wrong you know?" Ian says. "I’m not better without you." Ian looks down. "This distance is killing me."

Mickey lifts Ian’s chin up. “Then let’s prove them wrong.”

Mickey leans down to kiss Ian. Ian grabs his back to pull him closer while pulling his legs onto the bed, laying flat. Mickey climbs on top of him and continues to kiss him softly, gently.

Mickey pulls away and looks at Ian, pulling his hair back with his hands, caressing his face. “You’re gonna be okay, firecrotch.” Ian grins up at Mickey and nods.

Mickey gets off of Ian and lays down next to him on his back, while still looking at him. Ian turns on his side to face Mickey and wraps his arm around him,  pulling the blankets up over them. Ian holds Mickey close to him, the brunette’s hair tickling the redhead’s nose. They close their eyes both boys resting peacefully for the first time in a long time. 

When the morning light finally creeps into the bedroom they’re both in about the same position except Mickey is on his side now too, Ian’s arm still wrapped around him. Fiona opens Ian’s door to wake him up and sees them huddled close to each other despite the large bed allowing them more room. Lip stops walking to see what Fiona was staring at, expecting to find a missing Ian or something and instead finding Ian AND Mickey.

"Shit." Lips says rubbing his eye. "Was wondering how long it’d take."

"Didn’t take very long." Fiona expresses. 

Lip gives a small chuckle, “Guess not.”

"He seems so at ease when he’s with him, though. He hasn’t looked so peaceful sleeping in awhile."

"Yeah." Lip agrees. 

"Maybe they really do love each other." 

Lip shrugs and walks off, heading downstairs. 

"Hey," Fiona says knocking on the opened door so the boys could hear her. "Time for breakfast." Ian lifts his head up to look at Fiona, giving her the first genuine smile she’s seen in months. She smiles back at him, assuring him that Mickey being there was okay.

Ian leans over Mickey and kisses him on the cheek. “Wake up, sleepyhead” He says in the mans ear as Mickey’s eyes blink awake. He turns on his back and looks at Ian, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I’ll uhh give you two a minute. " Fiona says as she’s about to exit the door. 

"Make it 10." Ian says back, giving Fiona a sly look as he looks at Mickey laughing. 

Fiona grins and rolls her eyes. “10 minutes”.


End file.
